Just Once
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: an argument between husband and wife is common, but to Harry, it's more than just an argument. It's about spending time with his wife. Spending time with her is something they haven't been doing much lately. Written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of The  Day


Written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day January 8th:

Prompt: **"I don't care, I'm still free you can't take the sky from me, **

Author's note: It takes place 6 years after the war, but 5 years into Harry and Ginny's marriage. plenty of time for Harry and Ginny to get married and have kids. It also takes place during Harry's Auror training and Ginny's Quidditch years.

**FOR MIST aka: Mistical Ninja,** SO this isn't a Harry/Hermione like you like, but this is in response to your prompt. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, although I wish I did!

* * *

><p>"You're late again." Harry stood in the threshold of their living room as his wife of five years apparated home.<p>

"Excuse me?" Ginny said as she tucked away her Quidditch gear and broom in a closet.

"You're late. You said you'd be home by eight, but it's three in the morning. Where were you?" he asked

"I told you, I had Quidditch practice. And how can you get on me when you were gone all last week for Auror training?" Ginny turned around, facing Harry, arms crossed.

"You knew in advanced where I was going. I didn't know where you were. What about our date?" Harry said.

"Harry, I told you this morning, I didn't have time for a date. I can't do date nights on the same night as Quidditch practice." Ginny sighed.

"Yes, but your mum has the children for a night. I even took off work to prepare your favorite meal, but you still didn't come home."

"Harry, you're starting to sound like my father." As soon as she said it Harry walked away from her.

"Just once, I'd like a date with my wife to spend quality time together."

He left her alone for he was tired of arguing. Ginny had followed him into their kitchen. She gasped. The table had been laid with a red velvet table cloth. Dinner plates were still placed on the table, and the candles that Harry had lit were down to their last wick. She found him against the counter next to what looked like a dozen roses.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, she tried to give him a hug, but he pushed her off.

"Don't. Ginny, have you noticed how we don't talk anymore? Every morning it's the same thing. You go to work, I send the kids to your mom, then you go play Quidditch all day till late in the evening, " Harry said sadly.

"Harry, Quidditch is my job."

"It's taking over your life."

"What about you? And the Auror stuff? Each month you go off to train someone new." Ginny fought fire with fire.

"Training someone to defend Wizard folk is more important than Quidditch." Harry snapped.

"You're just jealous," Ginny muttered. She stepped away from him.

" Excuse me?" Harry glared at his wife.

"You're jealous because I chose to play Quidditch and you got stuck with being an Auror." She saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately backtracked. "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it!"

"Of course you meant it. You know the very reason why I wanted to become an Auror, and you accepted that when we were dating. Yes, I miss Quidditch, but I could become a player if I wanted to. I just think protecting, people is more suited for me. You're going off topic again. This is the third date you've missed in a week." Harry crossed his arms.

"**I don't care, I'm still free you can't take the sky from me, **" Ginny retorted, crossing her own arms.

"What? Is this how it's going to be like? Cause if you're just going to play Quidditch and stay out late, I can't handle it anymore. Hermione was right." Harry froze, he hadn't meant to let that last part slip. Ginny's eyes grew cold.

"I'm just saying. I love to fly, I love being in the sky. You of all people should understand what it's like to live your lifelong dream. And what in the bloody hell do you mean Hermione was right?" Ginny sat down in their kitchen. Harry let out a sigh.

"You're always gone, whenever we have a chance to have free time, or alone time you're always gone. I'm home more now than you are. So when I pick up the kids at your mum's instead of talking to your mum, I talk to Hermione. She's normally there at the same time picking up her kids."

"And what does Mrs. Smarty pants have to say about this?" Ginny retorted standing up.

"Don't call her that." Harry argued back.

"I can call her whatever the heck I want to call her when I'm upset. Don't treat me like a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child. Not this again. Ginny, do we have to fight all the time?" Harry lowered his arms.

"I've noticed that. Forget about what Hermione said. I really am sorry." Ginny went to her husband once more, this time, Harry welcomed her with open arms. He placed his arms around her, giving her a long hug.

"I've missed this," Harry said honestly.

"Me too. I'm sorry for being gone a lot. Quidditch season's ending soon. Perhaps we can take the kids on a vacation?" Ginny's brown eyes stared into Harry's green ones.

"Or, we could get your mum or Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron to watch them and go on a vacation, just the two of us." Harry kissed her head.

"I like your suggestion better," Ginny said smiling.

"There is one thing though. Where did you get your quote from?" Harry asked.

"What quote? Oh, the flying quote? One of my Quidditch mates' boyfriend is a Muggle. He's addicted to what was an American television show called Firefly. When we were in their flat once. Last week, while you were out of town I asked mum to keep the kids over night so I could get a break, they brought out a DVD player and put on the show." Ginny smiled when Harry looked at her confused.

"I'm surprised you know what a DVD player is. I know of course, from the Dursleys."

"I'll explain in the morning. What'd you fix for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Your favorite."

"Damn. Let's get some sleep. I've got a huge game in the morning," Ginny said.

"I have to pickup the children in the morning. I can't wait untill they're old enough to go to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"How come?"

"So they can experience what we went through there."

"Only, they won't have to deal with You-Know-Who." Ginny glanced at his scar for a moment and then looked away.

"Yes. Thanks to me and everyone who fought, our children are free." Harry smiled as he followed his wife up to bed.

Through the trials of life, he knew he would always be able to count on his wife. For anything. And tonight, he was glad they weren't arguing anymore.


End file.
